Mr Knightley vs Frank Churchill
by Dr Dragon Mistress
Summary: When Mr Knightley hears of Frank Churchill's engagement to Jane Fairfax he immediately returns from London to comfort Emma. Unfortunately he meets Frank Churchill first things do not go to plan.


I do not own any of the characters. They are copyright of Jane Austen.

The morning air was always peaceful in Highbury, particularly in the countryside. The morning itself was young and sun lit but there seemed to be a cloggy atmosphere instead of the fresh breezes that normally swept fields and gardens. The air was thick and heavy and for those who knew the countryside well like farmer Martin the heaviness forecast an impending storm. Not that Martin was complaining the crops needed a good storm to clear to begin to ripen for the harvest. The Summer had been extremely hot causing many difficulties and not just with the crops. Everyone who was anyone in Highbury had by now heard of the events that had taken place on Box Hill, even the surrounding counties had their share of gossip. When his landlord Mr Knightley had departed for London soon after for some reason the gossip became worse and the weather had heightened along with the tensions.

The past few days had been almost unbearable with the blazing heat that had pushed people of all society to remain indoors, even the night had not brought relief. Yesterday had without a doubt been the worst day in all of the Summer, Martin had mused. But it had seemed to be made worse by the news of Frank Churchill and Jane Fairfax's engagement. Or to be more specific prolonged engagement.

It was all the gossips of Highbury could talk about and suspicions coupled with gossip had spread much farther and faster by letter. It seemed only reasonable Martin assumed, finally people had something other to complain about than the weather. As he had looked up from refilling his early morning irrigator with fresh water from the stream, Martin had seen a familiar royal blue carriage drive past. Mr Knightley was back from London.

Mr Knightley stepped down from the carriage and walked into his abode. Despite only taking a horse to London, the unrelenting heat and forced him to keep in the shade meaning he had to take the carriage back. He had spotted farmer Martin at work and was mildly surprised to notice that all of the crops were still very much alive and almost ready for harvest. He hadn't been gone as long as he thought he would have been and too be fair he also had to admit that he hadn't acted as very civil company to his brother's family, whom he'd visited. News of Frank Churchill's engagement had come by letter later that day and Mr Knightley had immediately decided to set off back for Highbury. He had been thinking about how little he had been surprised upon hearing the news. He'd always known there was something unpredictable about Frank but even he hadn't guessed the complete truth. What worried him more was Emma. How had she taken the news? How deeply had she been involved with Frank since he'd left Highbury? And above all how could a gentleman degrade his standards so much? Mr Knightley was too well aware of how critical women were of each other, Emma's disgraceful example on Box Hill against Mrs Bates that day had certainly emphasized that observation. But Mr Knightley had not realised that action this applied to men also that was until he had heard of Frank Churchill.

Placing down his top hat and changing into something more suitable for walking, Mr Knightley considered going to see Emma and find out how she was taking the news. He was confident for once that maybe some humility for Emma might help, for he was sure she had not foreseen this match. When he was ready he walked across the fields. As he passed farmer Martin he greeted him and passed on his compliments for maintaining the fields during abominable weather. Moving on he walked quickly and decided to pass through the central village for better hope of been able to stay longer undercover from the sun. As he reached the village though he began to wish he hadn't taken the detour, dark clouds had gathered above obscuring the sun casting a much welcome cover from the damaging rays. Other people started to notice this too and some began to venture out curtseying or nodding politely as they passed him.

One person ventured out from Mrs Bates house whom Mr Knightley had no desire to acknowledge let alone speak with. Frank Churchill however did not seem to appreciate this idea and moved deliberately to block Mr Knightley from passing.

"Good morning Mr Knightley. How was London?"

Mr Knightley stiffened slightly but his good nature and upbringing had taught him that being impolite got people nothing but a bad name.

"Good morning, Mr Churchill. London was very entertaining thank you for enquiring." That was all that was needed, he told himself. A polite greeting and then to move on. But Frank didn't move aside or continue on his way.

"Is that all you can say Mr Knightley, good heavens I have never heard somebody talk less after they have visited London for a few weeks." He meant it to be a jovial comment maybe to lighten the mood. Above the village the gathering clouds had begun to darken and the threat of rain was in the air. Mr Knightley forced himself to put on a smile and replied.

"Well I did very little to frivolously occupy myself whilst I was there." Mr Knightley immediately regretted his choice of words as soon as they were out of his mouth, something that Frank seemed to notice. He stared a little uncertainly at Mr Knightley for a moment before shaping his expression to reflect Mr Knightley's.

"I suppose you will be going to visit Emma today." It was a statement not a question and although the smile remained the voice underneath took on a mild anxiety.

"Indeed I am on my way there now." Came the reply the tone mirroring that of the addressed.

"Well then I shall not keep you any longer Mr Knightley!" Frank stated still maintaining his smile whilst moving aside and nodding politely.

Mr Knightley felt no relief as the man stepped aside strangely the tension between the two men increased. As he made to move on Frank who was backing away turned and made a seemingly harmless comment.

"Give my best to Emma will you not!"

Something snapped inside Mr Knightley and at that moment a loud rumble of thunder broke from the clouds above. The villagers who were out in the square looked up dumbfounded for a moment. But then as the rain began to pour shouts and cries of annoyance rose up and people ran for cover. Mr Knightley was not able to explain why he did not exercise his normal mannerisms and just walk away. Why did he have to be critical of Frank Churchill?

"Why should I? Have you not already done enough damage!"

Frank turned around surprised by Mr Knightley's shout. Surely there had been no harm intended by that comment.

"What do you mean Sir. I have done Miss Woodhouse no offence."

Mr Knightley knew he should have left it there and just walked away. But the memories regarding Emma flirting at Box Hill with Frank and him encouraging it, all the while being aware of his engagement to Miss Fairfax, brought a wave of seldom seen anger through him. Up above another crash of thunder much louder now and the rain began to beat down heavier.

"Your conduct was badly done concerning Emma this Summer! More to the point your conduct regarding your fiancée has been as equally poor!"

Frank who had been blissfully unaware of just exactly what Mr Knightley was talking about was brought back with a crash at the insult regarding his conduct to Jane.

"You have overstepped the line Mr Knightley and have no grounds to make such a judgement. I advise you to rethink what you have just said!"

"I will not! Your conduct has been unpardonable, leading on one lady's affections whilst ignoring the affections of another you have already laid claim too! That Mr Churchill is not the conduct of a gentleman in society, let alone one who bears a title and has a claim to wealth! You have little compassion for those who you deal with."

The two men were face to face now and the rain was pouring down drenching both of them. Lightning crashed down around the village and surrounding fields causing the temperature to rise.

"I have never made attempt to lead on Miss Woodhouse. All was but harmless fun there was never anything serious about it. And as for your concern regarding my fiancée allow me to remind you Sir that keeping secrets it seems is not only my forte!"

"And what do you propose by that. My conduct by comparison to yours is a great deal more sociable!"

"Is that so Mr Knightley?"

"It is! Twas very badly done indeed."

Another crash of lightning.

"Then allow me to reassure you Mr Knightley that Miss Woodhouse has little hope of securing a very good match as I believe your last comments act as a perfect comparison to what you have just said to me!"

Mr Knightley paused considering and for a moment it seemed so did the world.

"What do you mean by that?"

"You accuse me of being in bad conduct Sir when it is _you who have been living in secret. At least I had the strength of a gentleman to admit my feelings and make good promise on them to the woman I love. I had cause to hide my engagement. You Mr Knightley appear to lack the capacity to admit your own emotions and have no cause in failing to do so!"_

_Slap! Something completely snapped inside Mr Knightley the tension had gotten to great. Thunder, lightning, rain, heat, jealousy, anger whether at Frank or himself he didn't know, weeks of it all culminated into that one action. Yet as soon it had been executed an incredible release could be felt in the atmosphere of Highbury. The air seemed to cool and lift from compressing on the small village. The tensions inside Mr Knightley broke as well. The smugness of Frank Churchill evaporated as his cheek stung momentarily. Then all was calm. _

_As the rain slowed to a drizzle and the clouds began to thin, the two men in the centre of the village backed apart. One looked humbled the other ashamed. As if pushed both men turned simultaneously and parted Frank to continue home, Mr Knightley turned to carry on to Emma's. Then thought better of it, he was soaked, a mess and still reeling from what he had just done so he turned and headed home instead to change again. The clouds were still present as he walked home but once he stepped outside again after changing for the second time, they were gone replaced by sunshine. The sun was not as hot as it had been, the air was fresh and lightly breezy. The afternoon looked to be a pleasant one. _

_Mr Knightley passed farmer Martin again and this time stopped to converse more politely. _

"_Good Afternoon farmer Martin. How are the preparations for harvest?"_

"_They go well Sir, thank you. Better all the more for that storm we just had. Can you not feel how fresh the air is now? Like all is right with the world again."_

"_Indeed the air seems clearer than before." Mr Knightley pondered Martin's observation. _

"_You alright Mr Knightley Sir, you seem troubled?" Martin noticed Mr Knightley's vacant expression. At that moment he jerked out of a reverie._

"_Yes, Yes quite well. I should be going on to see Miss Woodhouse now."_

"_Did you not go there earlier Sir?" _

"_Yes…well… the rain meant I couldn't get there quick enough in the dry. Must go now good day to you Martin."_

"_And to you Sir!"_

_Walking down the same path Mr Knightley decided to avoid the village this time and just enjoy the fresh breeze. Despite this he still ran into Frank Churchill this time on his horse. Both men stopped and acknowledged each other before falling silent. Still feeling ashamed Mr Knightley spoke up first. _

"_Will you allow me to apologise Mr Churchill for my unspeakable actions and words earlier today. I do not remember ever feeling more disgraced." _

_There was a long pause for a moment Frank looked as though he would refuse. The slight scratch on his cheek was more evident now the red mark accompanying it had faded. Mr Knightley winced feeling more and yet less awkward than before. Frank never said anything in reply merely tipped his hat and nudged his horse to move along. Mr Knightley moved aside to let him pass. When he had gone he resumed his pace for Emma's. He had made up his mind to regain his honour and end some of his disgrace at least. Sighing slightly as he reached the grounds he began to formulate what he was going to say to Emma. _

_2 weeks later._

_At the wedding of Harriet and farmer Martin, Emma and Jane were talking to each other outside the vestry. _

"_When's the wedding?" Asked Jane. _

"_If my Father gets his way then never. I'll still be engaged when I'm seventy." Emma laughed._

_Both of them turned to see Frank and Mr Knightley conversing with each other. _

"_What do you suppose their talking about then?" Jane asked._

"_Oh I don't know horses probably, did you know that Frank managed to scratch himself whilst out riding, imagine that." Jane smiled. "He gets into all sorts of trouble." _

"_Hmmm." replied Emma. She looked at Mr Knightley's expression it looked concerned. It melted to a smile almost of…dare she say…embarrassment. Then both men turned and started towards her and Jane. Nothing more was said of it._


End file.
